


Coffee First

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: all mistakes are mine. Nike belongs to @anniewhovian





	Coffee First

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine. Nike belongs to @anniewhovian

            As the sun peaked in around the curtains, the female figure on the bed stretched herself out languidly. The weekend had finally come and there were no classes today. The figure next to her grunted as she started to get up, arms that were wrapped around her waist tugging her back into the bed. Ariana let out a soft snort as she twisted to face him. “Baby, I gotta get up.” He just pressed his face into her next and relaxed back into the mattress. “Babe,” she whined. There was a soft snore after a moment and she couldn’t help the laugh that left her. Birds chirped pleasantly outside the window and the coffee maker beeped distantly from the kitchen to notify that it had started making coffee. Coffee sounded amazing to her right now actually. With some great patience and a few setbacks, Ari managed to get out of bed and padded to the kitchen. The air was cooler now that her bare legs had left the comforting warmth of her boyfriend and the bed. With two mugs in hand, she softly tip toed back into the bedroom. “Niko?” She almost didn’t want to wake him with how peaceful he looked. A from tugged at her lips as she took in the dark circles under his eyes but still. He never did like when she let him sleep in. Setting the cups on the nightstand, she kneeled down next to him and gently kissed his forehead.

            “Mm?” Eyelids fluttering open, Niko yawned and tipped his head back just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. “Morning.” The male pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed one of the mugs. “God I love you, coffee. You’re my best friend.” Ari rolled her eyes and took a drink from her own mug before sitting on the bed once more. He placed a gentle kiss to her neck, inhaling softly. “You smell nice.”

            “Thanks, I bathed.” Turning, she placed the mug onto the nightstand and lay down under the covers. Niko raised an eyebrow, to which she answered in wrapping herself around his sitting form. “I’m going back to sleep. I have to finish a presentation later and I plan to procrastinate by sleeping.” The male shifted a little to get more comfortable before reaching down to run his fingers through her hair. 

            “I’ll make sure to wake you before noon.”


End file.
